Monsters
by CanIHaveAHug
Summary: Once upon a time, Queen Elsa went to a party. She was confident, she controlled her magic, and she was accepted. Once upon another time, Princess Vesta was trapped in a cell. She was hateful, erratic with her moods, and cast out. Fate forces their meeting. Fate forces betrayal and abandonment. And Fate wants them dead.


This was a special envelope.

Elsa could tell from the gleaming seal and laced bow-tie, shining under the afternoon sun, it was an invitation. A coronation invitation for that matter.

Her jaw tightens as she remembers her own coronation. "Disaster" didn't even come close to describing it. The fear she had felt that day would never leave her memory. It was the worst moment of her life.

No. The worst moment of her life was when Anna almost died. After all the loneliness, the isolation Elsa had forced upon her sister, Anna had still been willing to look for her after her breakdown at coronation. And willing to die for her.

_That_ was the worst moment of her life. Seeing her stubbornly loving sister, Anna, frozen solid with a translucent blue, her mouth open and hand outstretched to block Hans' sword. She had killed her own sister. There was no worse realization.

_No,_ Elsa told herself, _stop. Stop thinking back at this, it'll be bad for everyone. Besides, Anna came back. She's not dead. The past is in the past. I am in the present. It must stay that way._

Elsa takes a deep breath to calm herself, and proceeds to flip open the envelope.

There was a loud knock at the door of her office. "Hey, Elsa! You busy?"

"Come in!" Elsa shouts back.

Anna bursts into the room, her husband Kristoff trailing after. Elsa's heart warmed at seeing them together. Her sister had always been a happy girl, but ever since she found Kristoff... well, it was like Anna had seen Heaven then come back down to share the glory.

Which was actually a possible situation.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Elsa asks as she set the invitation aside.

Anna smiles slyly. "The new servant boy, Tom, dropped a hint about a coronation celebration..."

Elsa peers at the glossed paper. "Which he was right about. It's in Qundio, for the new queen Cassandra."

"Qundio?" Kristoff says, puzzled. "Our trading partner? I thought the first one in line was Prince William."

"I did too. But it says, bright and clear that it's for Princess Cassandra." Elsa frowns, holding out the paper.

Anna plucks the paper out of her sister's hand. "Hmm. Oh well, that doesn't matter. It's in two weeks, and that should be plenty of time for you to get ready to go!"

Elsa nearly drops from her chair. "What?!"

"Oh come on, Elsa." Anna pouts, sitting on the edge of the desk. "You have to go. Everyone needs a taste of adventure!"

"And I think I've had my fill already." Elsa replies nervously, glancing at her gloves.

"Elsa, you've learned to control your powers." Kristoff assures her. "Nothing will go wrong."

"Well what about the kingdom?"

"Don't worry!" Anna says brightly. "Kristoff and I can hold the fort down here. You go have fun, Elsa! Meet some new people!"

Elsa mentally sighs. She knew there was no changing Anna's mind. They both realized that Elsa had a pretty good hold over the spontaneity of her powers, so that wasn't an excuse. And she knew she could trust those two with her life, which they had already proved before. Arendelle would be in good hands while she was away.

The queen of Arendelle stands, and gives Anna a hug. "Thanks, Anna. You're the best sister I could ever have."

* * *

Tom the servant hurries down the streets, hiding under the cover of the cloudy night sky. Rain dribbles down from the clouds, and the guards squint to see past the droplets.

But he had already scurried up over the walls and into the mountains.

He flashes past the pathway and weaves through the trees. In a small, dark crevice between the two hills out of sight of palace and society, a hawk waits. It glares at the dripping Tom with harsh eyes and ruffles it's wide weather-worn feathers.

Tom stop in front of the hawk and lifting his cloak, pulls out a simple roll of paper.

The hawk gives him a look as if to scowl, and turns around. There is a tiny compartment for paper attached to its back, and Tom neatly fits his message into the pocket. As soon as he latches the lid shut, the hawk lifts his wings and bursts into flight and into the clouds.

The servant stays to watch only for a minute before turning around again to the kingdom.

He is not as rushed as much now. There was only one sentence on the paper. If someone intercepted the hawk, they wouldn't have the slightest clue what it meant.

Tom walks through the rain silently as the hawk carries three words to its master.

_**"She will come."**_

* * *

**a/n Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please please review! :D **

**PS: if the format is weird, sorry. First time publishing here and I can't tell if I'm doing something wrong. Trial and error, right?**


End file.
